1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical machines, and more particularly to linear induction motors.
The motor of the invention can find use, for example, to propel high speed transportation vehicles. It can also find use wherever a rectilinear or reciprocating movement of the working members is required such as, for example, use in conveyors, electric drives and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known in the art is a linear induction motor (cf. the USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 544,065, cl.HO2K 41/04) comprising an inductor having a multiphase concentrated winding and a magnetic circuit comprised of a plurality of laminated cores arranged at right angles to the direction of movement of the inductor and connected to one to another by means of a plurality of laminated cores arranged along the direction of movement of the inductor, and also comprising a secondary element that has an electrically conductive member disposed on a magnetically conductive base.
In the known motor, no means is provided which could regulate the velocity with which the inductor is moved relative to the secondary element.
Known in the art is another linear induction motor (cf. British Pat. No. 1,314,161, cl. H2A, 1973) comprising an inductor that has a multiphase concentrated winding and a magnetic circuit haiving a plurality of transversely laminated cores of an inverted U-shape, each such core including legs connected by a yoke, and also comprising a secondary element relative to which the inductor is displaced. The secondary element has an electrically conductive member disposed on a magnetically conductive base.
In this motor, there is no means to regulate the velocity with which the inductor is moved relative to the secondary element.